duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
American Wedding
''American Wedding '' is a 2003 comedy film that is a sequel to American Pie and American Pie 2 as part of the American Pie series. Written by Adam Herz and directed by Jesse Dylan, the film includes "The Reflex" by Duran Duran. About the film The story has the friends from the first two films getting together again, this time to celebrate the wedding of Jim (Jason Biggs) and Michelle (Alyson Hannigan). Jim Levenstein has finally found the courage to ask his girlfriend, Michelle Flaherty to marry him. She agrees to get married, but the problems don't stop there for Jim. Now along with Paul Finch and Kevin Myers, Jim must plan the wedding. Unfortunately Steve Stifler is in town and won't let the wedding go past without having some fun himself, which includes setting up a secret bachelor party. Cast *Jason Biggs as James Emmanuel "Jim" Levenstein *Seann William Scott as Steve Stifler *Alyson Hannigan as Michelle Flaherty *Eddie Kaye Thomas as Paul Finch *Thomas Ian Nicholas as Kevin Myers *January Jones as Cadence Flaherty *Eugene Levy as Noah Levenstein (Jim's Dad) *Molly Cheek as Jim's Mom *Deborah Rush as Mary Flaherty *Fred Willard as Harold Flaherty *Angela Paton as Grandma Levenstein *Eric Allan Kramer as Bear/Mr. Belvedere *Amanda Swisten as Fraulein Brandi *Nikki Schieler Ziering as Officer Krystal *Alexis Thorpe as Jennifer *John Cho as John *Jennifer Coolidge as Janine Stifler (Stifler's mom) *Frank Roessler as Bar Back Featured Music (with scenes) *Logo/Opening Scene/Trailer: "Laid" by Matt Nathanson *Restaurant Background: "Certain Smile" by Joel Evans *Proposal: "Moonbeam Lullabye" by Daniel May *After Opening Scene/Mitchell's: "Times Like These" by Foo Fighters *Jim and Michelle Dancing in Bar: "Any Other Girl" by Nu Agenda *Engagement Party: "I Don't Give" by Avril Lavigne *Stifler's Entrance: "The Art of Losing" by American Hi-Fi *To the Next Step: "Calling You" by Blue October *Searching for the Dress: "You Were Right" by Badly Drawn Boy *Sporting Goods Store: "Come Back Around" by Feeder *Jim's Dance Lesson: "Breeze" by Dos Pronto *Stifler Hits Finch: "Swing, Swing" by All-American Rejects *Drive to Chicago: "I Want to Die a Beautiful Death" by Everclear *Gay Bar Techno: "Read My Lips", "Free Energy", "Don't Stop" by Rupert Parkes *Dance-Off: "Maniac" by Michael Sembell, "Heaven Is a Place on Earth" by Belinda Carlisle, "Sweet Dreams" by Eurythmics, "Venus" by Bananarama, "The Reflex" by Duran Duran *Gay Bar Exit: "'Round 'Round" by Sugababes *Candence's Introduction: "Questions" by Molly Pasutti, Jamie Dunlap, Scott Nickoley *On the Football Field: "Forget Everything" by Newfound Glory *Dance Lesson Pt. 2: "Can't Be That Hard" by Dos Pronto *Pub Background/Finch-meister: "The Message" by Sylvia Robinson *Outside Bachelor Party: "Give Up the Grudge" by Gob *Stripper Entrance: "Summertime Girls" by Baha Men *Kevin and the Strippers (2000 Song Only In Unrated Cut): "Freakin' You" by Jungle Brothers *Finch Covers Himself in Chocolate: "I See You Baby" (Fatboy Slim Remix) by Groove Armada & Gram'ma Funk *Finch Moons Stifler: "The Anthem" by Good Charlotte *Jim Shaves His Pubes: Fever for the Flava" by Hot Action Cop *Walk on the Beach: "Honey and the Moon" by Joseph Arthur *Stifler Wakes the Florist: "The Hell Song" by Sum 41 *Stifler Redeems Himself: "Time For Heroes" by The Libertines *Walk Down the Aisle: "The Long Day is Over" by Norah Jones *First Dance at Reception: "Into the Mystic" by The Wallflowers *End Credits: "Bouncing Off the Walls" by Sugarcult *Musical Score by composer Christophe Beck Category:Movies